This invention relates to a lever connector having a lever, rotation of which effects connection/disconnection of the lever connector with a mating connector.
A lever connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,313B, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The disclosed lever connector comprises a housing and a lever. The housing supports the lever so that the lever is rotatable between a disconnection position and a connection position in a predetermined plane. The lever is provided with a locking portion that is bendable in a direction perpendicular to the predetermined plane. Upon rotation of the lever from the disconnection position to the connection position, the locking portion is engaged with another locking portion provided to the mating connector. The lever connector is thus locked at the connection position.
There is a need for a lever connector with a low profile, especially, for a thinner lever.